Comme on se retrouve
by Nescuik
Summary: Silas est mort, Bonnie aussi, Stefen a retrouvé ses souvenirs, Damon et Elena continuent leur histoire. Mais les Originels dans tout ça ? Ils sont où ? Toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Et si ils finissaient par revenir ? Ou si on allait les chercher ? Se passe après le 5x04 de TVD et comporte des notions de The Originals. Klaroline / Delena / Stebekah / others ! M for security.


**Hello tout le monde :) **

**Je reviens cette fois ci avec une histoire plus longue qui comportera plusieurs chapitres. Malheureusement je ne peux donner de date précises pour la publication des chapitres à cause de mes études. **

**/!\\\\\\ Je répète bien que Silas est mort et Bonnie aussi, tout comme Kol. Stefen a retrouvé ses souvenirs, et ceux qui n'ont pas vu The Originals ou la Saison 5 de TVD risquent un spoil, ou du moins avoir des petits bouts de l'histoire, bien que je vais éviter au mieux de la raconter.**

** Certains trouveront les chapitres peut-être court mais j'essaierai d'en faire de plus long au fur et à mesure :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**[POV Caroline]**

J'étais affalée dans le canapé à regarder un film à l'eau de rose. Ma vie, nos vies, avait complètement changée depuis la mort de Silas, celle de Bonnie... et le retour des souvenirs de Stefen, qui avaient réapparu au dernier souffle du Tout Premier Vampire. J'avais été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami, capable de rire à nouveau. Mais c'était moi qui ne riait plus. La mort de Bonnie nous avait anéantie, Elena et moi. Bizarrement Jérémy y résistait mieux, mais parce qu'il nous avait avoué qu'il pouvait la voir de temps en temps. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé comment ça se passait quand ça arrivait, il nous avait répondu qu'il pouvait lui parler, la voir, mais ne pouvait la toucher. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, il avait serré les poings, et nous avons compris que sa résistance n'était qu'une façade, que la voir lui permettait d'être un peu soulagé de sa peine, mais ne pas pouvoir la toucher le tuait à petit feu, l'empêchait de soit se remettre complètement de sa mort, soit avoir l'impression qu'elle était toujours là. Je voyais qu'Elena était complètement désemparée face à lui, face à la douleur de Jérémy et la sienne, elle ne savait plus comment les gérer. Elle repoussait souvent Damon quand il essayait de lui en parler, on en parlait de temps en temps toutes les deux quand l'une de nous avait un trop plein.

Nous avons aussi quitté notre fac pour nous inscrire à celle juste à côté de Mystic Falls pour pouvoir continuer à y vivre, c'était plus facile et puis après la course que nous avait fait faire Silas, on ne voulait plus se trouver loin, à vivre à deux endroits à la fois. De plus je comprenais Elena de vouloir être près de son frère, vu ce qui s'était passé quand elle était partie. Et puis je souhaitai revenir là où Tyler était le plus susceptible de rentrer. Tyler... Belle utopie notre histoire. Un moyen pour lui de garder sa bonne conscience et pour moi, d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un m'aimait vraiment pour ce que j'étais. Il était revenu un jour, mais pas pour ce que j'espérais...

**[Flash Back – POV Extérieur]**

Caroline était assise sur les marches du perron de la maison de sa mère. Elle avait une tasse de sang posée à côté d'elle et un livre de cours sur les genoux. Elle lisait tout bas, répétant certains mots pour bien les retenir. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui avait fait lever les yeux, et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vu...

« -** Tyler !** S'écria Caroline, en sautant sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre.

**- Hey, Care**, répondit Tyler s'avançant vers elle, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Ty.. Ça va ?** Dit-elle, surprise qu'il l'embrasse de cette façon là mais tellement heureuse de le voir.

**- Oui, oui, ça va, et toi ? La fac, les cours, tout ça ce n'est pas trop dur ? Tu sembles bien assidue,** rit Tyler en pointant du menton, le livre resté ouvert.

**- Oui, ça va surtout depuis que tu es là**, dit la jeune fille en se pressant contre son torse,** et les cours ça va, c'est long et puis je t'attend toujours tu sais...**

**- Je.. justement Care, il faut que je te parle, de ça, de la fac et..**

**- Et de nous ? C'est bon te fatigue pas,** le coupa Caroline,** j'ai bien compris. Je ne te manque pas. La prochaine fois que tu vas voir une autre fille avant de venir ici, change de tee-shirt s'il te plaît. Tu sembles oublier qui et ce que je suis, capable de te tuer, capable de la tuer, de te faire vivre les pires horreurs.**

**- Care, s'il te plaît, ne le prend pas comme ça.. Toi et moi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher,** essaya Tyler.

**- C'est sûr que si tu pars comme ça, on fonçait droit dans le mur mon pauvre garçon. J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'aurais fait plus encore. Je t'ai libéré, j'ai renoncé aux avances d'un psychopathe mais fou amoureux de moi, pour toi. Puis j'ai renoncé à celles d'un mec tout à fait normal, bien, beau, élégant, sympathique, qui ne m'aurait pas trahi, pour toi,** rétorqua Caroline d'un ton sec et froid.

**- Tu.. Quoi ? Pardon ? Klaus ?! Des avances ?! Allez Care, tout le monde sait qu'il est fou à lié, qu'est ce que tu t'es imaginé ?! Et cet autre gars ? Qui c'est, hein ? On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient,** gronda Tyler, ses yeux se transformant.

**- Ce qui t'appartient... Non mais tu t'es cru où Lockwood ?! Au marché ? Avec ta copine louve ? Bizarre ça aussi tiens, elle ne sent pas Hayley... Ne me dis pas que tu t'en tapes déjà une autre qu'elle ? Que tu me trompes avec elle, passe encore, mais avec une tout autre...**

Les veines noires étaient apparues sous les yeux de Caroline, elle luttait de tout son être pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui casser la nuque. Elle savait qu'elle était plus vieille et donc plus forte, mais si il arrivait à la mordre, il n'y aurait personne pour la sauver. Repoussant Tyler, elle se retourna pour ramasser son livre et boire sa tasse, quand elle l'entendit gronder** « Ne me tourne jamais le dos. »** et des pas se rapprocher. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, elle entendit deux corps rouler au sol et et vit alors Damon aux prises avec Tyler et le dos de Stefen devant elle, prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin. Damon finit par attraper Tyler par le cou et le lui cassa. Il disparu aussi vite avec son corps pour le déposer dans la forêt a des kilomètres de là tandis que Stefen ramenait Caroline dans la maison à fin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après quelques secondes seulement où Stefen la questionna, Caroline se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, les sanglots la secouant brutalement. Stefen finit par l'attraper et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'elle ne fit plus que renifler, les larmes coulant toujours, il la berça doucement. Elle finit par s'endormir au moment où revint Damon, ils décidèrent tous les deux de la ramener à la pension. Ils préféraient qu'Elena soit là quand elle se réveillerait pour pouvoir lui parler et la réconforter.

**[Retour au présent – POV Caroline]**

Je m'en suis remise longtemps après, j'ai passé plusieurs mois complètement décalée du monde. J'avais aimé Matt, mais pas comme j'avais aimé Tyler. Lui avait été l'amour et la passion, mon vrai premier amour. Qu'il me parle ainsi, qu'il me quitte comme ça surtout. Il avait beau vouloir faire passer la chose en douceur, son regard ne montrait aucun remords, aucune gêne de se trouver là devant moi tout en sachant ce qui se passerait. Je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur Elena et Stefen, adressait parfois quelques mots à Bonnie et je croyais la sentir autour de moi, une main sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas dire si j'imaginais ou si c'était vrai. La sensation était trop légère pour être réelle mais trop présente pour être ignorée. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la porte de la pension Salvatore, où j'avais élu domicile après le départ de Tyler, s'ouvrir et claquer. Je tournais la tête quand je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi.

«** - Niveau classe, on fait pas mieux que toi,** riais-je en voyant Elena étalée sur un des coussins et l'accoudoir.

-** Oh ça va, larveuse,** répliqua-t-elle en riant aussi, **la journée m'a achevé.**

**- Allez, j'ai un truc qui va te motiver**, dis-je en me levant et m'approchant de la chaîne Hi-Fi, **j'ai fait une nouvelle playlist dans la journée.** »

Lorsque la chanson _I don't care _résonna dans la maison grâce aux enceintes dernier cri, je savais que c'était partit. Je me mis à doucement bouger les hanches en levant les bras, puis au fur et à mesure, me caler sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. Je finis par tendre la main a Elena et la tira pour l'entraîner avec moi. Elle eu un éclat de rire avant de secouer la tête et se mettre à danser aussi. On avait besoin de se lâcher quelques minutes. Avec sa force, elle sauta sur l'une des poutres de la grande bâtisse, et je le rejoignit. C'est là que Stefen nous trouva en rentrant de la chasse. Il ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux, puis les leva au ciel en riant. **« ALLEZ VIENS STEEEEF ! »** Hurla Elena en lui tendant les mains. Il sauta aussi et commença à danser avec nous, la musique et le volume égal à celui d'une boîte de nuit. Nous pouvions hurler et rire sans que personne nous entende. Je sentis Stefen se glisser derrière moi, pour m'entraîner dans une danse endiablée, toujours sur la poutre. Ce qui pouvait nous paraître dangereux à l'état d'humain, était devenu grisant maintenant que nous étions vampires. Elena sauta de son perchoir, mais retomba dans les bras de Damon, surprise.

**[ POV Elena ]**

Je me retrouvais dans les bras de Damon, il me portait comme une princesse, tout sourire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, pour toujours vouloir me voir, me parler, être près de moi. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que Bonnie est décédée et que nous ne courrons après Silas. Je n'ai pas éteint mes émotions, mais ils se sont tous posé la question.

On a passé beaucoup de temps à se disputer, dernièrement. Je passais du rire aux larmes, j'étais irascible, ou très heureuse. Je pouvais hurler pendant des heures avant de lui sauter dessus. Je suis même partie pendant cinq jours, sans donner de nouvelles à personne. J'ai passé mon temps à courir et me nourrir, j'ai traversé plusieurs pays sans me retourner. Puis je suis revenue, un soir, complètement trempée à cause de la pluie. Je m'attendais à une énorme engueulade en passant la porte, mais non. Je suis rentrée doucement dans la cuisine, où une serviette et une tasse de sang plus une de chocolat chaud. Il était assis dans le canapé du salon juste à côté. Je le rejoignit et m'assit près de lui, mais pas contre. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni ce qu'il allait dire. Il était là à faire tourner son bourbon dans son verre en le fixant.

**[ Flash Back – POV Extérieur ]**

Les deux jeunes gens étaient là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler. La jeune Elena ouvrait et refermait aussitôt la bouche, cherchant les bons mots.

«** - Je.. Damon..** bégaya-t-elle.

**- Oui ?** Répondit-il, toujours sans lui jeter un regard.

**- Je suis.. Je sais que j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles.. je suis vraiment désolée.. mais il fallait que, enfin j'avais besoin d'être seule. C'est pas contre toi, hein,** essaya d'expliquer Elena.

-** 'Léna, je vais pas te dire que c'est pas grave et que je t'en veux pas, mais je comprend. Je te promet que je comprend, mais si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer**, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. »

Elena eu un sursaut en le voyant, son visage était creusé et pâle. La seule chose censée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de lui donner sa tasse de sang, qu'il prit avec un hochement de tête. Les couleurs affluèrent à son visage et elle fut rassurée, et d'un geste naturel elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle la retira vivement craignant la réaction de Damon. Ce dernier posa la tasse sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers Elena.

«** - Viens là, ma chérie**, dit-il tout bas.

- **Damon, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Elle me manque, c'est comme si y avait un trou dans mon cœur, à l'endroit où elle devrait encore se trouver. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si on s'engueule, mais j'y arrive pas. A faire autrement. Faut que je fasse sortir ma rage, et c'est avec toi, c'est contre toi qu'elle apparaît,** chuchota Elena.

**- Je.. Léna, si tu veux qu'on arrête tous les deux.. on peut.. puis essayer de reprendre quand tu te seras remise ? Je veux être avec toi, vivre avec toi et construire ma vie avec toi, et il y aura encore d'autres épreuves. Donc je peux endurer ça..**

**- NON ! Damon, ne dit pas ça !** Cria Elena se jetant dans ses bras. **Je veux être avec toi, tout le temps, chaque jour, chaque seconde.** »

Leurs bouches finirent par se trouver, pour ne plus se lâcher.

**[ Retour au présent – POV Elena ]**

On s'était disputé beaucoup de fois encore après ce retour. Mais elles étaient moins violentes, elles nous blessaient moins. Et là, dans ses bras, je me demandais ce qui faisait que je continuait de nous pousser à bout. Et rien. Bonnie me manque toujours et me manquera encore pendant longtemps, mais lui n'y était pour rien, et au contraire faisait tout son possible. Alors, je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de lui embrasser légèrement la bouche. Je sentais qu'il était surpris, mais il me reposa par terre avant de me serrer contre lui et d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne comme si ça faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas rencontrées, il la redécouvrait encore et encore. Plaquer contre son torse je n'avais aucune possibilité de mouvement, alors je me frottais doucement contre lui. Ça le ramena tout de suite sur terre, et je vis son regard noir et plein de désir. Je sautais contre lui et noua mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il partit à toute vitesse et nous laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps quand je les attrapai avant de donner un coup de rein pour me retrouver au dessus. J'arrachais tout bonnement sa chemise et laissa mes mains parcourir son torse et mes yeux l'observer de long en large. Ma bouche trouva la sienne, avant de remonter sur son lobe d'oreille et le mordiller. Je souris en le sentant grogner et ses mains s'ancrer dans mes hanches. Je continuais de jouer avec lui, mais jouer un peu trop longtemps avec Damon Salvatore comportait des risques. Il inversa note position en un seul mouvement rapide. Quelques habits, caresses, gémissements et cris plus tard, nous nous écroulions sur le lit, et bizarrement en riant. Trop heureux de s'être retrouvé sans doute. Je me tournais vers lui et soufflait dans son oreille **« je t'aime, mon cœur »**, avant de m'allonger sur son torse et de m'endormir sous sa caresse.

**[ POV Caroline ] **

Après avoir rit comme des baleines en voyant nos deux tourtereaux se rabibocher, enfin et nous espérions, vraiment, nous étions descendu de notre perchoir pour aller boire un coup dans la cuisine. Un jour, je m'étais demandé comment serai Stefen, si nous étions un couple, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, jamais de la vie. Il était trop comme un frère pour moi, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginer nous embrasser. Beurk. Il devait sans doute embrasser très bien, d'après Elena, mais c'est Stefen, et c'est moi. Perdue dans mes pensées une fois de plus, le vibreur de mon portable fit un bruit pas possible et Stefen l'attrapa en premier. Cet idiot lu le message, fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de me lancer un clin d'œil que je ne savais pas interpréter. Il me lança le téléphone et partit en pouffant comme une midinette qui avait découvert le plus gros potin du lycée.

_« N'oublie pas, je serais ton dernier amour. »_ Malgré le destinataire de ce message, le caractère un peu menaçant qu'il avait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, avant de hurler à Stefen de revenir.


End file.
